Starting Again
by Rosa-Lu-Fan
Summary: A normal day at RWHC... or is it? Lu is running late. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!COMPLETED!
1. Changes are coming

Disclaimer: I do not own Strong Medicine or the characters. They belong to Whoopi Goldberg, and Tammy Ader, and Lifetime TV

* * *

"Morning, Hawkins. Any messages for me?" Dr. Andy Campbell came breezing through the front doors of Rittenhouse Women's Health Center.

"Not yet, Dr. Campbell." Lana responded without looking up from the schedule book she was working on.

"Good, maybe today won't be as crazy as yesterday." Andy began walking away from the receptionist's desk.

"Don't count on it." Lana replied with a laugh.

Stopping at her office door, Andy noticed that Dr. Luisa Delgado's office was still dark. "Where's Delgado?" Andy turned back around toward the front of the clinic.

"Oh," Lana finally looked up from her work to face Dr. Campbell, "Lu called earlier, said something about having to take care of something important."

"Hawkins! I thought you said I didn't have any messages!" Andy exclaimed with a smile.

"Well, Lu didn't ask for you, she just told me that she will be here as soon as she can." Lana was quick to defend herself.

Andy shook her head and laughed as she entered her office and put her things on her desk. Returning to the receptionist's desk, she thought aloud "I wonder if Marc is sick."

Lana looked up again "I don't think so, Lu would have told me if something was wrong with him." she commented, referring to Dr. Delgado's teenage son.

Andy shrugged and walked back toward her office.

"Oh, Dr. Campbell, can you take Lu's first patient? Nora will be here any minute." Lana suddenly realized that someone would need to cover Lu's patients until she could come in.

"Well," Andy replied "I have an early patient myself. Page Nurse Riggs, if he can't see her, then I will as soon as I get done with Madison."

"Peter!" Lana yelled "Can you take care of Nora?"

* * *

A little over an hour later

"I am SO SO sorry!" Lu rushed in the RWHC. "It's ok," Lana jumped up and ran around the desk to meet her best friend, "Dr. Campbell and Peter covered for you. Lu, what's going…"

"Now not Lana… who's my next patient?" the young doctor cut her off.

"Natasha Blaine, but not for another forty minutes." Lana exchanged a curious look with Peter as he returned from being paged to the ER.

Lu dropped her purse on the front desk. She whirled around the corner, headed for the coffee maker, suddenly coming face to face with Andy as she came out of her office.

"Whoa! Delgado, what's the rush?" Andy put out a hand to avoid colliding with her almost frantic partner.

"Sorry Andy, lots to do and not enough time to get it all done." Lu picked up a mug and reached for the coffee pot.

"Well you can calm down a bit, all of your patients have been seen until Natasha comes in at ten o'clock." Andy replied as she put her papers down on the counter.

"Yeah, Lana told me. Thanks for covering me." Lu took her coffee and turned back the way she came.

"You're welcome." Andy watched her partner hurry away.

As she scurried back towards her office, Lu paused at Lana's desk to retrieve her purse. Someone caught her by the arm, stopping her in her tracks.

"Are you ok? What happened?" Lana's face was etched with concern.

Putting her coffee down, Lu took a deep breath trying to slow her racing mind. "I'm ok," she started to confide in her friend but was cut short by an insistent beeping. Glancing down at the number displayed on her pager, she sighed "Sorry Lana, we'll talk later."

Lana smiled as Lu ran down the hall toward the ER. "Ok kid," she said softly, almost to herself "I'll be waiting."

* * *

Several hours later

"Thought I might find you up here." Lana sat down across the table from her friend.

Lu looked up from her lunch tray "Yeah, it's quieter here." she gave a short laugh "Peter can grow an herbal garden anywhere, even up here on the roof of the hospital." Lu continued as she looked around at the herbs and flowers.

"That boy definitely has a green thumb." Lana smiled as she admired the plants as well, "But now, Lana wants to know what is going on with you." she leveled her gaze at Lu.

"Do you have room for one more?" a voice came from the rooftop door.

"Sure Andy, pull up a chair." Lu smiled as she welcomed her friend.

Lana scooted her lunch over to make room on the small round table. "Come on, Dr. Campbell. Lu is just about to tell me what happened this morning."

Andy put her lunch tray on the table and took a seat between Lu and Lana. "I'm just in time then. Ok, spill it, Delgado. I want to know why you went AWOL too." Andy trained her gaze on the other doctor.

Lu laughed at her partner's military background coming through in her speech. She slowly sank further down in her chair and propped her knees up against the table. "When my mom died, I was ten years old and my grandmother stepped in to raise me. Also around that time, I met a lady. Well, she was a lady to me, she was twenty one years old and newly married." Lu took a deep breath before continuing "Her name was Rita, and she was so good to me, took up a lot of time with me. My grandmother was wonderful, but I missed my mom. Rita never took my mom's place, but she was almost like another mother to me." Lu paused as Lana reached over to steal a fry from her plate.

"OUCH!" Lana yelped when Lu playfully swatted her hand.

Both doctors laughed and Lana pretended to be hurt. "I had a friend like that too." she said as she rubbed her hand.

"Well," Lu continued "I got a call from Social Services this morning. Rita was killed in a car wreck on her way home from work last night." Lu brushed away a tear that threatened to spill down her cheek.

"Oh Delgado, I'm sorry." Andy said reaching across the table to squeeze her hand.

"Me too, I'm so sorry baby." Lana got up to hug her. "Wait a minute," Andy looked questioningly at Lu, "What does Social Services have to do with it?"

Lu sighed and rubbed her eyes "According to her will, Rita named me as godmother for her five year old daughter, Marisa."

"But what about the father? You said she was married when you met her." Lana asked, still trying to understand the whole situation.

"She was," tears threatened to spill down Lu's cheeks again, "But Enrico had cancer, he died when Marisa was two years old. Neither Rita or Enrico had any other family left. So it looks like I have another kid."

Andy pushed her lunch tray over and sighed "You are strong Delgado, you can handle it. And if you need help, you know we are here."

Lana looked at her watch as she nodded in agreement, "It's almost one o'clock ladies, we need to get back to the clinic."

They gathered their trays and stood to leave.

"Thanks," Lu said "Marc is sixteen years old, he will be good help too."

Andy stopped with her hand on the door, "When do you get her?"

A small smile appeared on Lu's face, "I'll pick Marisa up after I finish with my last patient this afternoon."

Lana patted her on the back "Good, I want to meet this little lady."

"Soon," Lu promised, "But for now we have patients waiting."

The rooftop door closed behind them as the three friends headed downstairs to the clinic.


	2. First things first

Disclaimer: I do not own Strong Medicine or the characters. They belong to Whoopi Goldberg, and Tammy Ader, and Lifetime TV

* * *

The same time across town at the Social Services office

"Marisa?" Mrs. Sable walked in the room with a small bag "I brought you a cheeseburger and some french fries. Come sit at the table and I'll go get you a coke from the vending machine."

Five year old Marisa obediently got up from where she was sitting on the floor and came to the table.

"I'll be right back." Mrs. Sable reached into her purse for change to get a couple of cokes. She left Marisa waiting in the playroom as she walked down the hall towards the vending machine.

The playroom was just a small room for when children, who are being brought into foster care, had to stay at the office for awhile. There were some toys, a TV and VCR with a few movies.

Mrs. Sable thought about the young girl who was in her care for the afternoon. She knew it is not easy losing your mother at any age, but at five years old and not having any other family, she couldn't imagine how bad Marisa must feel.

"Here you go. Do you want me to open the can for you?" she reentered the playroom.

"I want my mommy." the little girl looked up at Mrs. Sable with pleading eyes.

"I know you do honey," she sat down beside Marisa, "but your mom's friend is coming to pick you up in just a little while." She looked for a reaction from Marisa, "Do you remember Dr. Luisa Delgado?" Mrs. Sable took the young girl's hand.

She laid her head down on the table next to the lunch that Mrs. Sable had put in front of her. "Yes," Marisa began to answer slowly, "Dr. Lu used to play with me. She and my mommy are friends."

"That's right," the social worker answered, "Dr. Lu will be here soon."

Marisa silently moved away from the table without eating and returned to where she was sitting on the floor.

Mrs. Sable sighed, wishing she knew how to help the heartbroken little girl.

* * *

Around four o'clock that afternoon

"Lana?" Lu came out of her office with a couple of patient files.

Peter looked up from where he was answering the never ending phone calls, "She's running an errand for Dr. J." he was interrupted by the ringing phone before he could say anymore.

Lu nodded, understanding that it was no way of knowing when Lana would be back. Dr. Jackson, the hospital's Chief of Staff, always had something that needed to be done. Lu left the files on the receptionist's desk and went to knock on Andy's office door.

"Come in!" Andy raised her voice as she shuffled papers around on her desk.

"Did you lose something?" Lu smiled, amused at her partner's look of dismay.

"Madison's lab results from this morning," Andy looked up in surprise, "And since when do YOU knock?"

"I don't know," Lu's smile began to fade, "I'm going to go get Marisa and take her home."

Andy stood up and walked to the receptionist's desk with her.

"I'm out of here. Peter, please tell Lana when she gets back. I'll see you guys in the morning." Lu turned towards the front doors.

"Lu, wait," Peter stood up from Lana's position at the desk, "Why don't you take tomorrow off? Spend the day with Marisa, get her settled in."

Lu turned back around and smiled, knowing that Lana had filled him in on what was happening. "I can't, my patients need me." she gave Peter a pointed look.

"Riggs is right, Delgado. We can cover your patients," Andy picked up Lu's purse from the desk, "You forgot this."

"Thanks," Lu smiled wryly as she took her purse, "And thanks for the offer but I need to keep things as normal as possible for Marisa. I may bring her with me in the morning." Lu gave a small wave to her friends, then turned and walked out the RWHC doors.

Twenty minutes later she approached the front desk in the Social Services office. "Excuse me, I'm Dr. Luisa Delgado, I'm here for Marisa Sanchez."

"Of course, Doctor," the young lady behind the desk stood up, "Right this way." she led Lu to the playroom where Marisa and Mrs. Sable were watching a video.

"You must be Dr. Delgado," the social worker stood and crossed the room to shake her hand, "I'm Mrs. Sable."

Lu shook her hand, "Yeah, but it's Lu, call me Lu, no one calls me doctor."

"Hi Dr. Lu." the little girl called softly from where she sat on the couch.

"Marisa, hi sweetheart." Lu gently sat down on the couch beside her.

"I remember you," Marisa looked up to meet Lu's gaze, "You and mommy used to play with me."

Lu smiled and touched the young girl's shoulder, "You're right, we did. And I am so sorry that I have not seen you in a long time."

"Excuse me," Mrs. Sable interrupted, "I will put a few of Marisa's bags here at the door. You can pick up the rest of her things from the house tomorrow or whenever you are ready." she sat two bags down and left to get the other three from her office.

"Are you ready to go sweetie? We can order pizza or Chinese tonight, you can decide which one you want," Lu stood up and went to pick up the bags, "Here honey, can you carry this one? It's not heavy." she handed the smallest of the bags to Marisa.

* * *

Several hours later

Marc, Marisa, and Lu finished off the last pieces of the cheese pizza.

"Good choice Marisa, that was really good," Marc flipped the TV on, "What do you like to watch?" he glanced over at the young girl who was sitting very close to his mother.

She shrugged and leaned her head against Lu.

"Marc, I think Marisa's tired. Why don't you work on your homework?" Lu handed his book bag to him.

Marc sighed and pulled out his algebra book.

She reached into one of Marisa's bags, "Here you are, go put these on and brush your teeth," she handed a pair of pajamas and a toothbrush to Marisa, "You can sleep in Marc's room. He can sleep on the couch until we get your room fixed for you."

Marisa nodded as she obediently went to the bathroom to change.

A few minutes later, Lu tucked her into bed and leaned over to give her a hug. "I'll leave the hall light on for you," she sat on the bed for a moment, "And if you need anything or if you get scared, come and get me. My room is right over there." Lu pointed directly across the hall.

"Thank you, Dr. Lu." Marisa hugged her tightly.

"You're welcome, and please call me Lu." she walked to the door.

"Good night, Lu." Marisa yawned.

"Good night, sweetheart." Lu flipped off the lamp and walked across the lighted hall into her own bedroom.


	3. New Surroundings

Disclaimer: I do not own Strong Medicine or the characters. They belong to Whoopi Goldberg, and Tammy Ader, and Lifetime TV

* * *

Three Days Later

"Hey Guys!" Lu entered the RWHC lobby, Marisa holding tightly to her hand. "I'm glad you are all out here."

"Welcome back!", Lana hugged her friend, "And this must be Marisa." she knelt down to get eye level with the child, who was now half-way hiding behind Lu, clinging to her leg.

"Yes it is," Lu smiled, "Come on honey." she eased Marisa out from behind her, "Say hi to my friends."

Marisa looked up at Lu, then looked at the woman who was still kneeling in front of her. "This is Lana, she takes care of all the stuff here out front." Lu patted Marisa on her back.

"My, my, you sure are beautiful." Lana tweaked the Latina girl's nose.

Lu pointed to the right, "This is the other doctor that I work with, Dr. Campbell."

Andy stepped forward and tussled her hair, "Hi Marisa... don't worry," she smiled at the young girl, "We don't bite!" A small smile tugged at Marisa's lips.

"And this is Peter," Lu playfully punched him on the shoulder, "He's our nurse."

"Owww!", Peter grabbed his shoulder pretending to be in pain, "See how she beats me up Marisa? You're gonna have to protect me!" he bent over and held out his hand to her. Marisa giggled and shyly shook Peter's hand.

Lu flashed a grateful look at her friends, "Marisa, honey, you stay here with Lana, ok? I've got chat room with the girls in a few minutes." Marisa looked around nervously as Lana reached for her hand. "Come on babygirl, let Lana see what kind of toys we can find." She led the young girl to the toy box in the waiting area.

"Andy?", Lu motioned to her office, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." Andy put down the file she had been holding and followed her partner.

"How's it going, Delgado?" she closed Lu's office door behind them.

"Thanks for covering for me the past few days," Lu glanced out the glass door, making sure Marisa was ok, "I'm sorry I didn't make it back to work like I had planned."

"No problem." Andy sat on the desk.

Lu sighed, "I had no idea how much work had to go into planning Rita's funeral," she closed her eyes as if trying to block out a painful image, "The funeral was so hard on Marisa, I just couldn't bring her out yesterday, or leave her with someone she doesn't know." Lu sat down on her office couch and looked up at the other doctor, "Andy, she was crying so hard. She went over to the open casket, and started begging Rita to get up."

"That poor child." Andy shook her head.

"Anyways," Lu looked at the clock and stood up, "The girls are waiting for me."

"Ok, we can talk again later if you want." Andy followed her out the office door.

"Thanks," Lu smiled at her partner and waved to Marisa who was watching her very intently. She walked across the lobby and into the other room, "Ok ladies, what are we talking about today?" the chat room door closing behind her as sounds of laughter escaped from the room.

* * *

Several nights later

Lu lay in bed thinking about how Marisa had warmed up to Lana rather quickly. "But how can anyone NOT love Lana!" she laughed to herself.

Andy and Peter had been especially kind to her, and Marisa was learning that she can trust them.

Now, Dr. Jackson, that was a different story. He had tried, Lu had to give him credit for that. But Dr. Jackson's sometimes gruff manner scared the poor child. It didn't help that Marisa's first encounter with the hospital's Chief of Staff had been when he came down to the clinic. He was ranting and raving at Lu, (as usual), about ordering some test or procedure for one of her free patients that he thought was too expensive. That experience had left Marisa in tears, clinging to Lu with every ounce of strength in her small body. Lu hated to leave the fragile five year old sitting in Lana's lap, but she had patients waiting, and she knew that Marisa was in good hands. It took Lana almost an hour to calm the terrified child and soothe away her tears.

As Lu started getting sleepy, she wondered who she was going to get to babysit Marisa while she was working. Taking her to the clinic each day was not going to be suitable for much longer. But with summer coming, school would be out soon. And she knew that Marc would keep Marisa several days a week.

Lu smiled, as she drifted off to sleep, thankful for her friends and her son. They were slowly drawing the young child out of her shell. It would take time, but she knew that Marisa would be ok.

* * *

A few hours later

Lu looked at the glowing numbers of her alarm clock. 2:30 A.M., she sat up in bed, listening, wondering what had woke her up. She heard it again, a muffled sobbing.

Lu followed the sound to the room next to hers. She entered the bedroom that she and Marc had just finished setting up for Marisa. Walking over to the bed, Lu saw a small figure curled up in a ball, face down in the pillow, crying her heart out.

"Marisa? Honey? What's wrong? Huh?" turning on the lamp, she sat down on the bed and pulled the girl into her lap. Holding the child close, Lu rocked back and forth, trying to soothe the cries that wracked her small body.

"Mommy," Marisa managed to choke out, "I had a dream about Mommy." she wrapped her arms around Lu's neck and buried her face in Lu's shoulder, still sobbing.

"Shh, Shhhhh. It's ok, I'm here." Lu rubbed the young girl's back.

"But when I woke up, Mommy wasn't here," Marisa clung to her godmother, "I want my mommy."

"I know sweetie." Lu soothed still rocking the child.

Marisa looked up, tears still rolling down her small face, "Are you going to leave me too?", her eyes searched Lu's face for an answer.

"No, I'm not," she hugged Marisa close, "I won't leave you."

Finally settling down into the crook of Lu's arm, the young girl relaxed a little, "Promise?", she asked softly.

Lu stood up, still holding the child, "I promise baby, I promise." she slowly lowered Marisa down on the bed and covered her up. Flipping the lamp out, she quietly started back towards her bedroom.

"Lu?" the tiny voice stopped her at the door, "Please don't go." Marisa pleaded.

Lu returned to the bed and laid down, gathering the young child into her arms.


	4. I'm Not Tired

Disclaimer: I do not own Strong Medicine or the characters. They belong to Whoopi Goldberg, and Tammy Ader, and Lifetime TV.

All the medical terms are probably WAY off the mark... I am not a doctor, I am just guessing at the right words. :-)

* * *

Several Months Later

Philly's mid-July heat was smothering. And Marisa was still waking up, in the early hours of the morning, crying from dreams about her mom.

"I just don't know how to help her anymore, Andy. Nothing works." Lu was almost in tears herself.

The two doctors were in Lu's office, taking advantage of the rare calm that had settled over the RWHC. No patients needing to be seen... they knew it wouldn't last very long.

"What about the therapist?" Andy scooted her chair closer to the couch.

"She goes three times a week," Lu looked up from where she had stretched out on her office couch, "And this is the third therapist."

"Third therapist in three months!" a shocked expression crossed Andy's face.

"The first two made absolutely no progress with her." Lu rubbed her temples and closed her eyes.

"Is this one helping? Are Marisa's dreams any better?" Andy put her elbow on the armrest of the chair and propped her head up on her hand.

"Well, she doesn't have them every night anymore." Lu rested her arm across her forehead.

"That's good." Andy looked at the other doctor with concern, this was the first time she had ever seen her partner look so drained.

"Yeah," Lu slowly opened her eyes, "But they are still bad... at least four nights a week, and they still leave her shattered. She won't go back to sleep unless I lay down and hold her." Lu sighed and turned her head to look at her friend, "And once she is asleep again, no matter how careful I am getting up... she wakes up almost hysterical. So I spend the rest of the night in her room."

"Is Marc able to calm her any? Will she let..." Andy was interrupted by the opening of Lu's office door.

"Sorry ladies." Lana pointed to Andy, "Casey Meddlestone is waiting in the lobby, Dr. Campbell. She says it's important."

"Sorry..." Andy looked at her partner.

"No. it's ok," Lu waved her hand in a dismissive manner, "Go. We'll talk later."

"Lana's got work to do." Lana called over her shoulder as she headed back to the receptionist desk.

"Are you going to be ok?" Andy stood to leave.

"I'm fine. Really. You better not keep your patient waiting too long." Lu shifted on her couch to move the pillow out of the way.

Andy nodded and walked out the door. "Mrs. Meddlestone?" she looked into the lobby.

"Ok, I'll tell her," Lana hung up the phone and returned to Lu's office, "Lu... Lu," she opened the door again, "You're needed in the ER, they're bringing Sherry in."

Lu jumped up off the couch and hit the ground running, throwing her stethoscope around her neck as she ran.

* * *

Later that afternoon

Andy approached the receptionist's desk "Hawkins? A moment? Please?"

"Sure thing," Lana followed Andy into her office, "What's up Dr. Campbell?"

Andy sat behind her desk and motioned for Lana to sit as well. "Have you noticed how drained Delgado looks lately?"

"You bet I have!", Lana sat on the edge of the chair, "And I'm worried about her."

"I am too," Andy shoved some papers aside and put her arms on the desk, "What about Riggs? Has he said anything?"

"I don't think he has talked to Lu about it, but he has said plenty to Lana, if you know what I mean." Lana tilted her head to the side and raised her eyebrows.

"Lu! Lu! I need Lu!"

Andy and Lana ran to the lobby to see who was yelling.

"Lu! You better get out here!" Lana shouted as Lu ran out of her office.

"Bre? What is it?", she wrapped her arm around the wobbling girl's waist and grabbed her wrist, "What's wrong? Huh?" Lu held tight trying to steady her.

"I feel strange, really strange," her words began to slur, "What's happening to me?"

"I don't know Bre, but I'm gonna find out," Lu started moving her towards a chair, "When did this start?"

"Maybe twenty minutes ago." her head rolled to the side and she began to fall.

"She's going down!" Andy rushed over to help.

Still holding the unconscious girl by the waist, Lu dropped to the floor with her to soften her fall.

"Get a gurney!" Lu yelled across the lobby.

Andy knelt down and felt for a pulse.

"Breanne's diabetic." Lu shifted to get a better hold.

"Insulin shock." both doctors said in unison as their eyes met over her head.

"Let's roll!" Peter helped Lu lift her onto the gurney.

"Call the ER!" Lu called over her shoulder as she ran beside the gurney.

Andy grabbed the receptionist's phone and punched a few buttons. "Dr. Delgado is coming to you with Breanne Micheals. Twenty-five year old female, possible insulin shock. Normal saline, I.V. wide open. Crash cart standing by." she spoke hastily into the handset.

* * *

A few minutes later in the ER

"Let's get her leveled out, I want her admitted for observation." Lu checked Breanne's pupils with her light.

The ambulance bay doors burst open, two paramedics rushed in with another gurney.

"Female. Thirty- two. Multiple gun shot wounds to the chest and abdomen." One paramedic yelled to anyone listening.

"Stace!" Lu immediately recognized her patient.

"I've got this, Dr. Delgado. Go!" the ER doctor came up from behind and took Lu's place at Breanne's bedside.

"Bay Seven!" Lu shouted at the paramedics as she snapped off her rubber gloves and quickly pulled on a clean pair. "One hundred C.C.s dopamine. I.V. push. Two units A positive. Four entry wounds." Lu rolled her patient over on her side, "Only three exits. We've got to get this bullet out of her!" she gently lowered the young woman back over, "She's bleeding out! Notify the O.R. that we are bringing her up!" They began to roll the gurney to the exit doors. "Call her husband! Stacey Dearman, her chart's on file in the clinic." Lu barked orders to the nurses as she ran behind her patient.

* * *

Hours Later

Lu sat down at her desk with a mug of coffee. She picked up the phone and dialed her home number.

"Hi baby," she said when Marc answered, "I'm going to be a little late, I had back to back emergencies. I need to catch up on a couple of files and check on a few patients before I can leave.", she paused and listened, "I'll be home in an hour or hour and a half. Order Chinese for dinner, there's some money in the kitchen drawer, and I'll eat later.", she paused again as she listened to her son, "I'll be there soon. Tell Marisa that I will be home in time to read her a story and tuck her in." She listened as he passed the message to Marisa. "Marc? I love you both... Bye." She quietly lowered the phone back on its' cradle. She laid her head down on the desk and sighed.

"Lu?" she jumped at the knock and at Peter's sudden appearance in her office doorway.

"Yeah?" she raised her head and looked at him.

"The phones are turned over to the answering service and all is locked up. You going home?" Peter walked in the office, carrying his motorcycle helmet.

"Not yet, I've got a few things to do." she opened a patient file and began to write in it.

"You need to get some rest." Peter's voice was laced with worry.

"I'm not tired." she held back a yawn.

"I don't believe that for one minute," he stepped closer to her desk, "Come on Lu, you're exhausted. Let's go."

"Peter, I'm fine," she looked up, her annoyance beginning to show, "I'm going home in about an hour."

"But Lu..." he started to protest.

She walked around the desk and turned him towards the door.

"Goodnight Peter," she gave him a small push, "I'll see you in the morning."

Lu closed her office door and returned to her work, leaving Peter staring after her. Pity and concern were the last things she wanted. She had enough on her mind.


	5. Lu's Scare

Disclaimer: I do not own Strong Medicine or the characters. They belong to Whoopi Goldberg, and Tammy Ader, and Lifetime TV. Special thanks to my good friend SallyJo for her help with the ideas for this chapter! Thanks hon!

* * *

As summer turned into fall, the leaves changed to beautiful shades of red, orange, and yellow. There was a slight chill in the air and school was in full swing. Marisa's dreams were becoming less frequent and were not as alarming as they had been. Her sixth birthday had come and gone, and she seemed to be enjoying her first year in school.

"How's it going?" a familiar voice broke into her thoughts as she walked across the parking lot.

"Morning Peter." She smiled as he jogged to catch up.

"Morning Lu. You looked like you were lost in your own world." Peter teased.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she took his good natured teasing in stride, "Chat room starts in ten minutes and I need coffee!"

"Kids keep you up all night?" he joked as he opened the clinic door for her.

Lu couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah, something like that." She leaned over the front desk to check for messages.

"Something like what?" Lana came around the corner.

"Nothing," Lu reached for a pen, "I swear," she wrote a quick note and stuck it in her purse, "Marc in his senior year and Marisa in first grade, I feel like I am starting all over again."

"Starting again. Kinda have an idea what to expect this time." Lana couldn't resist a teasing remark.

"Yeah, maybe." Lu laughed and headed for the coffee maker.

* * *

Thirty minutes later

"Oh! You can't be serious!" a young blonde laughed.

"You didn't tell him that! Did you?" another lady called from across the room.

"You bet I did!" a redhead laughed.

"Good for you Josie!", Lu leaned forward, "Over seventy percent of women don't feel..."

"Lu! Phone." Lana suddenly opened the chat room door.

"I'm in the middle of something," Lu looked up at her friend in surprise, "I'll call them back." She turned her attention back to the group of ladies.

"Lu!", Lana spoke more forcefully, "I think you better take it. It's Marisa's school."

"What?", Lu jumped up from her chair and ran to the receptionist's desk. She jerked the phone up to her ear, "Hello?"

"Dr. Delgado?" the young man sounded nervous.

"Yes." Lu pulled on the phone cord.

"This is Mr. Grayson, principal at Skylar Park Elementary School," he paused for a moment, "We need you here at the school. Marisa fell from the jungle gym."

"What! How did that happen?" Lu sat down in the receptionist's chair before her legs could give out on her.

Lana had been keeping a watchful eye on her friend and now she quickly moved over to Andy's office. She didn't bother to knock as she opened the door. "Dr. Campbell," she motioned toward the front desk, "Something's wrong at Marisa's school."

Andy dropped a patient file on her desk and hurried out front to find her partner still on the phone, listening intently.

"You mean she got pushed!" Lu's voice getting louder as she interrupted the principal.

"Well, yes. Several of the older kids were racing up the jungle gym. One of them bumped into Marisa and knocked her off the top." he explained.

"I'll be right there." she slammed the phone down before he could say anything else.

"What happened kid?" Lana put her hand on the desk.

"Marisa got pushed off the top of the jungle gym." Lu pushed away from the desk and rushed to the chat room. She stuck her head in the door, "Sorry girls. Same time, same place, tomorrow."

Andy and Lana followed Lu to her office.

"Is she ok?" Lana leaned against the door, holding it open.

"I... I don't know," Lu shook her head nervously as she hurried around her office, "I have to go get her."

"I'm going with you." Andy watched the other doctor digging through her purse.

"No, you have patients," Lu started frantically emptying her purse and throwing things on her desk, "Where are my keys?"

"Will you go get my purse please?", Andy looked at Lana, "It's in the bottom drawer of my desk."

Lana nodded and headed for Dr. Campbell's office.

Andy crossed the office and stood in front of her partner. "Delgado," she put her hands on Lu's shoulders and gently shook.

"No." Lu tried to turn away.

"Delgado, " Andy tightened her grip and shook a little harder, forcing Lu to look up, "I am going with you. No arguing. You will need help. Now put your keys away, we'll take my car."

Lu reluctantly obeyed, knowing she was in no shape to drive.

When they arrived at the school, Lu jumped out of the car before the engine was turned off.

By the time Andy caught up to her, Lu was already in the principal's office, "Marisa Sanchez. Where is she?"

Mr. Grayson came around the desk to meet her, "Dr. Delgado, I am so..."

"Where's my kid?" Lu's eyes flashed with anger as she cut him short.

"Nurse's office, down the hall, on the right." he followed her as she spun around and hurried down the hall.

"Marisa? ... Marisa?" Lu ran in the nurse's office with Andy close behind her. Seeing Marisa laying on a cot, she hurried across the room and leaned over to hug the crying child. "It's ok, baby." Lu soothed as she kissed Marisa on the forehead.

Andy stepped forward with her stethoscope, "Let me see her."

After listening to the young girl's heart, Andy pressed gently on her legs, "Does this hurt?"

"Yes!" Marisa cried as Andy reached her left knee.

"How about this?" she asked as she worked her way down the child's arms.

"Owwww!" tears spilled down Marisa's cheeks when her left wrist was moved.

"I'm so sorry honey." Andy smoothed the hair out of the young girl's face.

Using her light, she checked Marisa's eyes. "Pupils unequal," Andy looked up at the other doctor, "I want a head CT now! Let's get her to Rittenhouse."

Lu picked Marisa up and cradled the small child in her arms. "Out of my way!" she pushed by Mr. Grayson who still stood in the doorway to the nurse's office.

"Wait!" he called as Lu rushed down the hall.

"We will deal with you later." Andy glared at the principal as she hurried after her partner.

At the hospital, Andy left her car at the front doors.

Lu emerged from the back seat, still holding Marisa tightly. "Clear a bay!" she yelled as they ran in the ER.

"I want a portable X-ray in here now!" Andy began to bark orders at the nearest nurse.

Lu gently put Marisa down on a gurney and stepped out of the way as the ER staff bustled around the child, starting an IV and getting things ready.

"She's going to be ok." Lana suddenly appeared at Lu's side and wrapped her arm around the doctor's shoulders.

"Lana." Lu leaned into her friend's embrace, thankful she was there.

"Get her upstairs for a head CT! Stat!" Andy's voice carried over the commotion of the busy ER.

"Mommy!", Marisa sobbed, reaching for Lu with her right arm, "Mommy!"

Lu immediately stepped away from Lana and returned to the young girl's side. "I'm here, baby, I'm here." she held Marisa's hand, running beside the gurney as Andy and two nurses wheeled it toward the elevator.

* * *

A little while later... around lunch time

"Hey Lana," Peter came through the RWHC doors, "What's the word on Marisa?"

"She sprained her left knee and left wrist and has a slight concussion." Lana turned away from her computer screen.

"Wow! Lucky girl! I am glad that is all." Peter looked over his shoulder, "Lu in her office?"

"Yeah, Marisa too." the receptionist shuffled some folders around on her desk.

"Good, I brought them some lunch." he half waved as he moved over to Lu's door.

Knocking lightly, Peter stuck his head in the door, "Lu?"

She looked up from her work, placed a finger on her lips, and pointed to Marisa, asleep on the office couch.

He held the door until it closed quietly behind him, then crossed the office to Lu's desk, "I thought you guys might be hungry." he whispered as he raised the brown paper bag.

She smiled at his kindness, "Thanks Peter." she kept her voice low.

Her door opened again and Lu looked up to see Andy walk in the office.

She nodded to her colleagues before leaning over to check on Marisa.

Lu came around the desk and gently covered her sleeping goddaughter with a blanket. She ushered Peter and Andy out of her office.

"Delgado, you look tired. Why don't you take Marisa home and get some rest?" the concern was evident in Andy's voice.

"I'm fine, I have too much to do," Lu sat down on Lana's desk, "I called Marc's school and left a message with the office for him to come to the clinic when he gets out this afternoon. That is just a few hours from now, he can take Marisa home. And with the pain medicine, she will probably sleep until then anyways."

Peter leaned against the filing cabinet, "What else is bothering you? I've seen that look too many times, and I know what it means."

"Nothing bothers me," she shook her head, "I'm just shocked."

"Shocked at what?" he gave her an odd look.

"I was so afraid that her injuries were going to be a lot worse. And then...", she paused to look up at him, "Peter... she called me mommy. Lana and Andy both heard it. I don't know if it was because she was scared or..."

"It doesn't matter why," Lana interrupted in her straight forward, common sense way, "What matters is... that little girl needs you and she loves you."

"I expected it sooner. You were the one who stepped up when she had no one." Andy shrugged her shoulders and a silence fell over the group of friends.

Beep, Beep, Beep... Beep, Beep.

"That's me," Lu pulled her pager out of her lab coat pocket, "Lana, will you..."

"I'll keep an eye on Marisa." Lana answered before she could ask.

"Thanks guys." Lu called over her shoulder as she jogged toward the ER.

Watching her friend go, Lana sighed, "She's worn out, but she will never admit it."

"We need a battle plan," Andy pulled a chair over and sat down, "There has to be something we can do."

"Yeah, but what?" Peter's question hung in the air... unanswered...


	6. More Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own Strong Medicine or the characters. They belong to Whoopi Goldberg, and Tammy Ader, and Lifetime TV. Special thanks to my sounding board, proof-reader, and fellow brainstormer, SallyJo! Thanks hon, you're the best!

* * *

The Following Week

"I'm ready." Marisa limped out of her room carrying her backpack.

"Ok honey. We'll leave in a minute." Lu put her empty coffee mug in the kitchen sink. She watched Marisa limp to the couch and immediately began to doubt her decision about sending the young girl back to school.

Marisa's left knee had healed enough that she no longer needed the wheelchair. Lu had hated having to put her in a wheelchair, but with her left wrist sprained as well, Marisa could not manage crutches. Her wrist was still bandaged, but healing nicely.

"Am I doing the right thing? Is it too soon to send her back?" Lu thought to herself. Marisa seemed ready to return, but at the same time she still looked timid.

"Mommy?" a little voice jolted Lu out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, honey?" She shook her head, suddenly realizing she was staring at Marisa.

"What's wrong?" the little girl carefully watched her face.

"Nothing," Lu came around the counter and sat beside Marisa on the couch. "Uh, listen sweetheart," she put her arm around her goddaughter, "Are you sure you are ready to go back to school? You don't have to go back yet, you can stay out and come to the clinic with me for another couple of days. If you want to, that is."

Marisa looked up, the worry showing in her eyes "I'm scared..."

"It's ok to be scared, honey." Lu rubbed her back.

"But I think I want to go to school." the young child picked nervously at her bandaged wrist.

"Ok then, to school it is." Lu smiled as she stood up and looked toward her son's room. "Marc? Do you want a ride to school? Marisa and I are about to leave."

"No thanks," Marc stuck his head into the living room, "Jeff is picking me up." He winked at Marisa and went to the refrigerator for a drink. A car horn sounded from the street below, "There he is." Marc grabbed his backpack and hurried toward the door. "Bye. See you guys tonight." he stopped briefly to kiss Lu on the cheek.

"Bye, kiddo. Stay out of trouble." she pulled the front of his baseball cap down over his eyes.

"Mommmm." he sighed as he opened the door.

"Whaaatttt?" she laughed as Marc shook his head and waved.

Lu turned back to Marisa, "Ready to go?"

The little girl looked up at her hesitantly, "Can I..." she stopped and looked away.

Lu put her finger under the child's chin and gently raised Marisa's head, "What is it, honey?"

"Can I call you mommy?" she asked still avoiding eye contact.

"You've been calling me mommy for a week." Lu smiled down at the young girl on the couch.

"I know...," Marisa finally met her godmother's gaze, "But is it ok?"

"Of course it is, baby." Lu picked the child up, hugged her tightly, and planted a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Several hours later - lunch time at Skylar Park Elementary School

"Hey! Look! It's the cripple!" an older boy yelled and pointed.

A group of kids gathered around Marisa and poked fun at her.

"What's this thing?" another boy pulled on the bandage around her wrist as the girls laughed and whispered.

Marisa made her way over to a bench on the playground and sat down. The kids continued to pick at her.

"Oh look, she can't even walk across the playground!" a girl teased in a singsong voice.

"And she doesn't even have a mom!" the first boy got right up in Marisa's face.

Her eyes filled with tears, "Yes I do... and a big brother too."

The boy sneered at her, "My mom says that your mother died and left you with some doctor woman."

"Dr. Lu is my mom too," the tears spilling down her small face

"My dad says she is not your mother, she is just your guardian or something like that." a girl said from behind.

Marisa stood and limped toward the door. She carefully climbed the steps, trying to ignore the crowd of teasing kids hot on her heels.

"Don't you walk away from us!" One of the older boys yelled as he grabbed Marisa by her shoulder and pulled her back.

She cried as the older kids pushed her around like a rag doll, "Stop! Please!", she begged as she was bounced around and around. Her schoolmates' laughter rang in her ears as the oldest of the boys shoved Marisa forward. She toppled down the concrete steps and landed on her back with her left leg bent at an awkward angle. The kids scattered as the teacher on playground duty finally took notice and yelled for another teacher to call 911.

The duty teacher knelt beside Marisa to hold her still, "Don't move honey, you're going to be ok."

An older girl saw what happened and came from across the playground. Dropping to her knees, she took Marisa's hand, "I'm Celeste," she wiped the tears from the younger girl's face, "It's ok, don't cry."

The ambulance siren sounded in the distance as the teacher and Celeste tried to soothe Marisa.

* * *

The same time across town at the RWHC

"Yes, I'll take care of it." Lana hung up the phone and ran over to Andy's office. "Dr. Campbell," she knocked as she opened the door, "An ambulance is bringing Marisa to the ER... broken leg."

Andy looked up, shocked, "Wasn't today her first day back at school? How did that happen?"

"Schoolyard bullies." Lana followed the doctor to the office door.

"Where's Delgado?" Andy looked toward her partner's office.

"I haven't told her yet... thought you should get a head start and get to Marisa first. Lu's gonna flip and you know she will." Lana shot a pointed look in Andy's direction.

"Good thinking, Hawkins. Give me a minute before you tell her." Andy called over her shoulder as she rushed to the ER.

"Peter?" Lana called.

"In here." his voice came from one of the exam rooms.

She stuck her head in the room, "Get out here and mind the phone and the desk for a few minutes."

"Everything ok?" Peter rose from the stool where he had been sitting.

"No," Lana took his arm and pulled him out the door, "Marisa's hurt again, I've got to go tell Lu."

"Oh no!" Peter sat down at the desk and picked up the phone on its' second ring, "RWHC."

Lana slowly pushed Lu's office door open, "Hey, kid?"

The doctor looked up from her paperwork. "Yeah?"

"Don't fly off the handle but..." the receptionist leaned over the desk to get eye level with her friend.

Lu put down her pen and rubbed her eyes, "I don't have time for games, Lana. What is it?"

"Marisa was just brought to the ER in an ambulance." Lana reached for her friend's hand. A look of pure panic crossed Lu's face. Lana quickly continued, trying to calm the young doctor, "Her leg is broken, but Dr. Campbell is already with her."

Lu stood and slowly walked around the desk, shock and disbelief written all over her face. The receptionist wrapped an arm around her waist and opened the office door, "Come on kid. Let Lana take..."

Lu suddenly broke away from Lana's embrace and ran toward the ER as fast as her legs would carry her.

"How did she take it?" Peter came to meet Lana, his forehead creased with concern.

"She didn't say a word, not one word." Lana rubbed the back of her neck.

* * *

Later that afternoon

Peter walked in the ER, "Where's Dr. Delgado?", he tapped a nurse on the shoulder.

"Bay four." She responded without looking up from her patient.

He went over and stepped between the curtains. He couldn't help but smile when he saw Lu sitting on Marisa's bed, one leg hanging off the side, and her arm around the young girl. "Well, hi there Little Miss," Peter pulled a stuffed puppy from behind his back and placed it on the bed beside Marisa, "How are you feeling?"

"My leg hurts." she rubbed her bright pink cast.

"Dr. Campbell will give you something to help in a little while sweetheart." Lu rubbed the little girl's back.

Peter walked around the bed and put his hand on her shoulder, "You want to go take a break? I'll stay with Marisa."

"No, it's ok." she glanced up at him from where she was sitting on the gurney.

"Lu, you need..." he started to protest.

"Peter. Not now." her glare was enough that he knew not to push her.

The curtain parted again as Andy walked in, "Riggs. Delgado." She nodded her head in greeting, then glanced down at the chart in her hands. "It looks good, no concussion. I'll give you some morphine for the pain and you can go home." Andy ruffled Marisa's hair and turned to a passing nurse. "I need 4mg morphine." The nurse quickly returned with the requested medicine. Andy took the syringe and gave the young girl the shot. "I'll get the discharge papers and then you can take her home Delgado." She patted Marisa's shoulder.

"I'll be back in a few minutes sweetheart." Lu looked at the little girl and stood up.

"Nooooooooooo!" Marisa clung to her godmother's hand.

"I'll be right back baby, I promise. It's ok." Lu extracted her hand from the vice-like grip. "Andy. Wait." She followed her partner and Peter a short distance. Catching a nurse by the arm, Lu paused for a moment, "My kid is in Bay four, terrified. I have to take care of something, but I'll be back soon."

"No problem, Dr. Delgado." the nurse scurried toward Marisa's bay.

"Where's Lana?" Lu turned back toward her colleagues

* * *

Ten minutes later, the four friends sat at Lana's desk.

"Marisa is really upset. One of the things that the kids were teasing her about is her mom. They said that she doesn't have a real mom.", Lu rested her head on her hand, "I was hoping for some insight on how to handle this situation." she looked up hopefully.

"Now Lu, you know better than that," Lana shook her pink feathered pen, "Of course she has a real mom! She has YOU!"

Lu gave her a sad smile, "Yeah, but I know I don't even come close to Rita."

Peter leaned back in his chair, "Rita trusted you enough to leave her daughter to you. That tells me she thought that you are a good mom."

Lana repositioned herself in the chair, "She thought that you are the best one to be there for Marisa when she couldn't be. Why else would she have trusted her most prized possession to your care?" her no nonsense logic cut straight to the core and a brief silence fell over the group.

"Delgado," clearing her throat, Andy was the first to break the silence, "Have you thought about adoption?"

Looking up at her friend, Lu sighed, "Yeah, that is one thing I was looking for advice on. I don't want Marisa to think I am trying to take her real mom's place."

"She wouldn't think that, she already calls you mommy." Peter pointed out.

"Just ask her how she feels about it, that's the only way you are gonna know the right thing to do." Lana lifted the coffee mug to her mouth.

"Thanks guys," Lu rose from her chair and retrieved her purse from under the desk, "I'm going to take Marisa home, I think I will have a talk with her tonight."

"Bye Lu", "See you later", "Good Night", the sounds of her friends' farewells followed her down the hall as she waved over her shoulder.

Watching Lu disappear through the ER doors, Lana turned back to the other doctor, "Dr. Campbell?"

"Yes, Hawkins. Now." Andy disappeared into her office.

"Battle Stations." Peter joked as Lana picked up the phone and began to dial.

Their plan quickly swung full force into action. Lu was going to get some rest... like it or not...


	7. Exhaustion Takes Over

Disclaimer: I do not own Strong Medicine or the characters. They belong to Whoopi Goldberg, and Tammy Ader, and Lifetime TV.

* * *

The Same Evening After Dinner

Marc rose from the recliner as he picked up their glasses and plates.

"I want to talk to you guys." Lu said from where she sat on the couch with her arm around Marisa.

Marc put the dishes in the sink and looked back at Lu, "Something wrong?" he asked.

Marisa looked at Lu, her eyes wide with fear.

"No, no, no. no," Lu assured them quickly, "Just something I've been thinking about for awhile and I want your opinion."

Marc returned to the recliner and sat down.

Lu looked between Marisa and Marc. "Marisa, you know how much we love you. I can't imagine you not being here."

Marisa smiled and snuggled close to Lu.

"I can't either." Marc agreed

Lu took a deep breath, unsure of how to continue. "What do you guys think about adoption?"

Marisa looked up at her godmother in confusion "Adoption? You mean adopt me?"

Lu smiled at the young girl, "Yes, but only if you want me to."

Marisa thought for a minute "Then you would be my Mommy for real?"

Lu pulled thesmall child into her lap. "Legally, yes." She ran her fingers through Marisa's hair, "But your Mom will always be your Mom, nothing will ever change that. I'm not trying to take her place sweetheart." Lu moved a pillow on the couch and gently propped Marisa's leg up.

The young girl absentmindedly rubbed her cast as she thought. "Would my last name be Delgado?"

"If you want it to be, or it can stay Sanchez." Lu replied as she looked up at her son. "Marc, what do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea," he smiled, "if Marisa wants to." he quickly added.

"Do you want to think about it for awhile?" Lu asked the little girl.

Marisa shook her head, "No, I already know..." her voice trailed off. Marc and Lu watched as a smile broke across Marisa's face. "I want you to! I want to be Marisa Delgado!" she hugged her godmother tightly.

Marc laughed at her enthusiasm "Marisa Delgado, I like the sound of that."

"So do I." Lu smiled in agreement. She gently sat Marisa back down on the couch and propped the small child's leg on the pillow again. "I'll start on the paperwork tomorrow." Lu promised as she went to the kitchen.

Marc turned on the TV and began flipping through the channels. He settled on a program as Lu started washing the dishes.

A few minutes later a knock sounded on the front door. Almost up to her elbows in soapy water, Lu called from the kitchen, "Marc get that for me please."

Knowing what was about to happen, he winked at Marisa. "Hi Lana," Marc said as he opened the door, "Come on in."

"Lana! Guess what!" Marisa called cheerfully from her place on the couch.

"Hey kid." Lana ruffled Marc's hair and then turned to Marisa, "What darling?"

Lu rinsed her hands off and walked to the living room.

"Mommy's going to adopt me! I'll be Marisa Delgado!" the young girl chattered excitedly.

"That's wonderful!" Lana kissed Marisa on the top of her head.

"What are you doing here?" Lu asked, smiling at her friend.

"What a nice welcome." Lana joked.

"No, no, no, I'm glad to see you," Lu hurried to explain, "just surprised."

Lana glanced at Marc and Marisa, "Everything ready?"

Marisa nodded, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Yes ma'am." Mar replied and walked to his bedroom.

"Ready for what?" Lu asked in confusion.

"You, my dear, are being kidnapped." Lana walked over to where Lu was standing and took the dishtowel from her hands.

Marc returned with a suitcase, a duffle bag, and his and Marisa's backpacks.

"What are you talking about?" Lu asked as Lana tossed the dishtowel on the table.

"We're going to stay at Dr. Campbell's house." Marisa giggled at Lu's expression.

"No, we're not." Lu protested.

"Oh yes you are, doctor's orders," Lana replied as she tugged on Lu's arm, "and before you say it, I know I'm not a doctor. But Dr. Campbell is, and I'm under very strict orders to deliver you, Marc, and Marisa into her custody tonight."

Lu looked between Lana and the children, "You've got to be kidding."

"No ma'am, now hop to it before the Colonel shows up herself." Lana responded, gently pushing the young doctor toward the door.

"You guys knew about this?" Lu asked as she picked Marisa up off the couch.

"Who else do you think was going to pack?" Lana asked with a laugh.

Marc walked out carrying their bags and Lana followed with Marisa's crutches.

"That's our clothes, Mommy." Marisa pointed to the suitcase Marc was carrying.

"What's in the duffle bag?" Lu questioned as she carried the small child out and closed the door behind them.

"My clothes." Marc held the elevator door open with the suitcase.

"And the backpacks?" Lu looked at the bags.

"Our school stuff!" Marisa laughed and wrapped her arms around Lu's neck

Lana smiled as she ushered her newly acquired charges off the elevator and into her car.

* * *

Ten minutes later

"Good job, Hawkins. No casualties of war, I see." Andy greeted the small group cheerfully as they emerged from Lana's car.

"No ma'am Colonel ma'am!" Lana saluted sharply as a smile danced across her lips. She never could resist playfully teasing her friends.

"Would someone PLEASE explain to me what we are doing here?" Lu asked as she watched Marc lug their bags into the house.

"You're staying here for a few days." Andy replied as she picked Marisa up, "Isn't that right sweetheart?" she asked the young girl.

"Right!" Marisa giggled from where she was securely held in Andy's arms.

"And why, exactly, are we doing that?" Lu questioned.

"Come on in, sit down, and we'll talk." Andy walked towards the house carrying Marisa.

Lu sighed and began to follow.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Lana got back in her car.

"Thanks Hawkins." Andy called over her shoulder.

Lana waved as she drove away.

The two doctors walked in the house just as Marc returned from taking the bags upstairs.

"Why don't you guys go get settled in?" Andy suggested.

"Come on kiddo." Marc took Marisa from Andy and quickly carried her upstairs.

"Alright, let's talk." Andy led Lu to the living room couch.

"Now what's going on?" Lu looked at her friend quizzically as she sat down.

Andy sat down next to her, "Delgado, you're tired..." she began to explain.

"I'm fine." Lu interrupted hastily.

Andy layed her hand on Lu's shoulder, "You're exhausted," she corrected.

Lu sighed, "That's part of being a mom... and a doctor."

"Yes," Andy agreed, "but you are past the point of exhaustion and it shows. We have taken it upon ourselves to clear your schedule."

"Andy! My patients need me!" Lu exclaimed in shock.

"Peter and I will cover for you," Andy reassured her friend before continuing, "You are going to rest here for a few days. Lizzy is bunking with Jessie, so Marc can have Lizzy's room. You are staying in the guest room, and Marisa is bunking with me."

"Maybe she should stay with me." Lu hesitated

"I've already talked to her and she's fine with it." Andy answered.

"But she just broke her leg." Lu protested.

"I'll keep an eye on it, you know that." Andy looked at Lu sternly.

"Alright," Lu agreed reluctantly, "how long are we talking about?"

"A week." Andy answered, her stern gaze unwavering.

"No way," Lu shook her head emphatically, "one day."

"A week." Andy repeated.

"Two days." Lu insisted.

"Six days." Andy backed down a little.

"Three days." Lu bargained.

"Five days." Andy replied.

"Four days, no longer." Lu answered stubbornly.

"Alright four days," Andy agreed, "at least."

"No longer." Lu insisted.

"We'll see how you're doing in four days and then decide." Andy rose from the couch and held her hand out to Lu.

Lu sighed in resignation and took her friend's hand, allowing Andy to pull her to her feet. She rubbed her neck and followed Andy upstairs.

"Go on and unpack if you want to," Andy pointed to the guest room, "I'll be in there in a minute."

Lu nodded and disappeared into the guest room.

Andy continued down the hall and stuck her head in Jessie's room, "I thought I might find you in here." she said as all four children looked up from their card game.

"How did it go?" Jessie put her cards down and turned her full attention to her mother.

"Lu agreed to stay four days." Andy sat down on the bed between Marisa and Jessie.

"I thought you were going to make her stay a whole week." Lizzy spoke up from her spot across the bed.

"I still may," Andy replied, "depends on how much she rests between now and then."

Marisa looked up with a hopeful expression, "Can I go see Mommy?"

"Of course you can sweetheart. Come on, I'll take you to her." Andy rose from the bed and picked the young girl up.

"You coming Marc?" Marisa asked as Andy carried her out into the hall.

"Sure." Marc put his cards down and followed them to the guest room.

Andy opened the door and stepped in holding Marisa, "Someone wants to..." Andy's voice trailed off as she looked at the bed and saw Lu already asleep on top of the covers.

Marc smiled and reached for Marisa, "We'll be in the hall."

Andy relinquished her hold on the young child. She walked across the room and pulled a blanket out of the dresser drawer.

"But I want to see Mommy." Marisa protested.

"Shhh," Marc whispered, "We'll see her in the morning." he walked out of the room being careful not to hit Marisa's cast on the doorframe.

Andy quickly crossed the room again and gently covered her sleeping friend with the blanket. She turned the light off and slipped out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"I'm glad she's finally sleeping." Marc sighed as he shifted Marisa to his other hip.

"I want to talk to her. I can't wait for her to adopt me!" Marisa smiled excitedly.

"Tomorrow..." Andy promised, "we'll all sit down and talk about it tomorrow."


	8. Finally A Family

_This is just a very brief piece of fluffy crap to tie it all together. I'm working on another story now and can't really concentrate on this one anymore. I think you'll like my next fanfic AshCarroll ! ((grins))_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Strong Medicine or the characters. They belong to Whoopi Goldberg, and Tammy Ader, and Lifetime TV

* * *

Seven Months Later

The cool spring air began to slowly give way to summer's approaching heat. Marisa, her cast removed long ago, burst through the courtroom doors. Squealing happily, she ran away from her brother into the grassy field just outside the courthouse.

"Here I come," Marc yelled playfully as he chased Marisa, "I'm gonna get ya!"

Lu exited the building accompanied by Andy, Lana, and Peter. Stopping on the sidewalk, the four adults watched the children playing in the field.

"She's finally yours'." Peter was the first to break the silence between them.

"Yes," Lu smiled, "I had no idea the adoption process would take so long."

"One major headache." Lana nodded in agreement.

"I couldn't have made it through all the paperwork and legal red tape without you guys." Lu walked to her car and put her purse in.

"That's what friends are for, Delgado. To help where we can." Andy replied as she and Lana dropped their purses in the car as well.

"It was worth every minute of it, just to see the look of pure joy that crossed her face when the judge called her Marisa Delgado today." Peter leaned against Lu's car.

Lu nodded, smiling as she watched the children play. "Ok, they're having too much fun!" she exclaimed as she closed the car door and ran toward her kids.

Her three friends stood shocked for a minute, watching Lu run to the field.

"Well..." Lana laughed, "let's go."

"Oh, why not." Andy shrugged as the three of them chased after Lu.

A few second later, Marisa screeched in excitement, laughing as Peter tossed her up in the air.

"Maaaa!" Marc laughed when Lu tackled him to the ground and began tickling him unmercifully.

Peter ran over and dropped to the ground next to them with Marisa.

Marc and Marisa both squealed in delight at the relentless tickling and laughter.

Andy and Lana smiled in amusement as they joined Lu in ticking her children.


End file.
